My Best Friend's Wedding or is it My Best Lover?
by Iname
Summary: Just the same old story. Shuichi's getting married, Yuki realizes something and Yuki tries to stop it through hilarious schemes. 'Same old story right?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Best Friend's Wedding- Or is it Best Lover?**

**Taste: Yummy yummy-jealous Yuki and Shuichi's…Shuichi. shrug**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

**AN: Enjoy **

OOOO---OOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_I'm not home, but if you don't get the hint, leave a message after the tone. Unless if you're Tohma._

_Beep—_

_There was a sniffling sound._

"_Yuki?"_

_It was Shuichi, crying again._

"_Yuki, please pick up."_

_Nothing._

"_Yuki…I didn't want to leave this as a message…but I-I'm leaving. To-to America." There was another pause until a sob broke out, "I love you Yuki."_

_Nothing._

Five Years Later

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Tohma, no, leave me the hell alone. Mika-no. Tatsuha-Hell no. If you're someone remotely connected to the names, NO. Leave a message, I don't care.

Beeee----p

"Hey Yuki!"

As soon as the merry voice entered the dark room, a set of pale eyes opened.

"New receiver message?" The laughter from the message echoed throughout the receiver's home.

Was it just Yuki, or did the air suddenly feel lighter? The Novelist shifted on his side on the bed, intently staring at the phone.

"Annnywayys…" Shuichi drew out. "Since you're not home I guess I'll leave a message-"

"Hey brat."

"Yuki!" Yuki heard on the other side of the line a sigh…of relief?

"You were saying?"

"Oh! That can wait." Shuichi said, laughing a little before saying, "How was your day today? Tell me-tell me-"

Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, "Fine. Three harassments from Tohma, one from Mika and twenty from Tatsuha. You?"

Another fit of giggles.

"Fine! Fine! Hiro is going back with Suguru to Japan, so I'm kinda a little lonely."

Yuki stood up and glared at the clutter of clothes on the floor of his room. He was blocking out all that Shuichi was saying until he heard-

"I'm getting married in two weeks Yuki!"

Suddenly Yuki tripped on a shirt and couldn't help but fall forward on his oak drawer-causing it to fall with a loud –**BANG-**

But he didn't care.

"What?!" Yuki straightened himself and sat back down on his bed while processing Shuichi's worried voice.

"Are you okay Yuki?"

"Yeah. Peachey key- what did you just say?" Another laugh. Maybe a little more nervous?

"I'm getting married-"and before Yuki could input something, the other drawled on, "W-well, you don't know him I don't think-But, he's really great! I think I've mentioned him before, y'know- Jutaru? Do you remember me bringing him up?"

How the hell was Yuki going to remember? Most of the time he blocked out the imp's babbling! Yuki returned his focus to the phone when he heard Shuichi sigh.

"Well you've been my bestest friend since forever, and you know me more than any else, so I wanted your opinion."

Silence.

"You see, he and I have been dating for a little while-and you see, he finally proposed to me! Remember how I told you he was a stalker? Haha-he finally said he loved me and wanted me to marry him-"

"Shu-Shuichi." Yuki cut off, slightly choking on his own breath, "Shuichi- Shuichi. Listen, aren't you going a little too fast?"

"Fast?" Was the oblivious response.

"Yea-never mind. Why don't I know this guy?" God, what a pathetic excuse. Truly in fact, Yuki was hoping for one thing Shuichi cried out next-

"Wah! I'm not done Yuki! I want you to come down here-oh you'll love Jutaru- oh whoops, speak of the- sorry Yuki, I have to go now-so will I see you down here this weekend?"

A minute pause and then…

"Yeah. I guess I'm going then."

"Great! This'll be my best wedding! Me, My Jutaru and my bestest friend Yuki! Okay then, bye Yuki!" and before long, the line was dead.

'Me, my Jutaru, and be bestest friend Yuki.'

That's what Yuki had reduced to since. A best friend of his old lover with the phone hanging on his cheeks going 'bzzt…'

Not loosing another second, Yuki dialed a number, waiting for a man's voice, which on cue, answered.

"Hello-Yuki sensei?"

"Maru, I won't be able to make the deadline this month."

"What?? …But…"

"I've got a problem." Yuki said, "A big one."

OOOO—OOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOO

OOOOOOOOO

**AN: Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter Please review, I've written the second chapter already and I'm just waiting for positive reviews to post it up! Criticism are always welcome so don't be shy **

**P.S. You'll know Maru more in the second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OH MY GOSH! I hadn't realized that I've been such a bad hostess telling you guys to review saying that EVERYONE is welcome and then had disabled the anonymous review! I didn't know anything about it until crazySnape told me! SORRY! SORRY! Please forgive me and give me another chance:Sniff: I promise it'll never happen again. As compensation, you can slap me be after you read the story haha prepares myself for major B-otch slapping. oO**

**P.S. Much appreciation to crazySnape for pointing it out! You rock the royal butt!**

**Enjoy old and new comers! **

OOO---OOO

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOO---OOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Two:

Yuki stared at the man, "What?" He said flatly.

A man with long, layered cut black hair shook his head, adjusting his silver framed glasses, he avoided another group of crowd passing by before sighing.

"Yuki-sensei, it's not nice of you to leave me and deal with the company's wrath on my own! I can't believe you're heading for America of all things-Hey wait up!"

Yuki heard the shorter man run after him as he entered the airport.

"Is there anyway you can at least send your manuscripts through mail?" the small man bothered further.

Yuki stopped and faced his editor, a spunky boy barely twenty one. "No. I can't send you anything. Some things are more important than my writing." Yuki frowned as the shorter man Began pouting; strangely reminding him of Shuichi. His urge to board the plane heightened.

"Here." Yuki grumbled, shoving a flash drive on the kid's hand, "It's just the basic, but you asked for the crap so take it. Now I have to go." He turned once more to depart when he was called back again.

"But Yuki-sensei!"

The novelist halted in his tracks with venom in his eyes. He was going to miss the plane damn it!

"You should just leave Shindo-sama alone." Came a whisper, breaking Yuki's coldness. Eiri fully knew that he should be angry, but Maru was his only friend that he enjoyed having as company. Slightly because Maru understood Yuki like almost Shuichi did…and only, Yuki loved Shuichi.

"Maru," Eiri said, the novelist taking his junior in a tight embrace, a habit that had accumulated since they started working together, "I can't lose him. He…I can't give him away." And pulling back, he shook his head, "I'll come back soon with Shuichi in my arms."

And the next thing Yuki knew was a pair of lips on his forehead.

"Good luck then Yuki-senpai!" Maru cheered, pushing Yuki into the flight gate.

Finally.

OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO---OOOOOOO

OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO---OOOOOOO

A man stepped out the plane, tall and handsome with dark shades on and billowing white coat over a dark blue shirt and black dress pants. If all the girls knew it was Eiri Yuki…let's not think about that.

"Hot." A few girls have mentioned, "Nice figure. Too bad he looks American; I could've showed him a real good time." Others have said, and the rest, yes the rest of the single women even tried to grope him! The nerve.

But the women were of no concern to the Japanese man, his worries were slept away during the flight and his source of relief came from a bounding, bouncing pink ball of fluff.

"Yuki! YukiYukiYukiYukiYuki!" And before the writer knew it, he was laying sprawled on the ground with an extra hundred or less pound pinning him down. "YukiYukiYuki!"

Boy, was the hug tight or what!

Yuki returned the embrace, all the while standing both of their selves up. God, it's been forever since he got this close to him! Five years that he's never seen those pink locks that graced as a curtain over the deep violet pools of the boy.

"I missed you so much!" Shuichi practically yelled to the world. He surveyed Yuki head to toe and grinned, "You look great Mr. 'I never leave the study room because I'm a writer!"

"Speak for yourself. People still buying your crap I see."

"That's mean!" Shuichi yelled, and again, the writer was unable to say anything when his ex-lover took his hand and nudged him to look over his shoulder and through the crowd where a rather tall and mysterious looking man with short, brown, neatly cropped hair and glittering green eyes stood- untouched by a million people as his loose red shirt and green baggy pants with a black collared overcoat showed his fitness in body in its high glory.

Yuki froze on the spot as the man strode over and primly bowed to Yuki. When Yuki did nothing of the sort back, the American glanced at Shuichi with his emerald eyes.

"Shuichi, is this the famous Eiri Yuki-sama?"

The voice would also be self explanatory as to how someone could fall for him.

Yuki saw a nod as Shuichi nervously glanced up at him for…for something!

The writer held out a hand and smiled, "Eiri is fine. And Yes, I am Eiri Yuki. You must be Jutaru." Yuki only had to wait a moment before his hand was shaken with extreme vigor.

Though his voice was calm, Jutaru sincere and full of awe.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you Eiri-I mean, your books are one thing, but Shuichi, Shuichi talks about you all the time!" Yuki caught sight of Shuichi's red cheeks. He nodded in recognition and was about to say more when somewhere, a sort tinkling of Bells rang. An alarm?

To Yuki's great horror, the two men in front of him entwined hands as Jutaru kissed Shuichi light on the lips, "Honey, we need to go for the fitting." He gently kissed Shuichi's lips once more before saying, "Let's go?"

Yuki looked away as Shuichi twined his arms over his neck. What was wrong with these two? Have they never heard about the rule of PDA?

_And so what if Yuki never followed it himself when he was with 'you know who?_

Then Eiri heard-

"But that's boringg… I want Yuki to have fun here- not bore him while old men touched me in places and all that."

Eiri unstiffened when finally the two pulled apart.

"Okay babe," Jutaru said with a smile, petting Shuichi's pink forest, "Let's make a deal. You and Eiri come for a minute and drop me off and I'll let you drive my second love of my life. Then you can run off to where you want. Deal?"

The star dusts of the sky practically disappeared only to reappear in Shuichi's eyes.

"You bet!"

OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO---OOOOOOO

OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO---OOOOOOO

--OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--

**_-SCREEECH!—_**

The famous hot novelist, AKA Eiri Yuki, could swear somewhere along the street Shuichi was running flat with Jutaru's silver Cabrioles, his hear had been left behind.

"Sorry!" Shuichi yelled, switching lanes in a maze of cars being driven by old people while going nearly 100 MPH.

"You're doing fine!" Jutaru yelled, enjoying it like a roller coaster ride. Quite opposite of a certain blonde.

Eiri decided he was in dire need of change in focus. "So how long have you two actually dated!" He practically had to scream for goodness sake to be heard!

"A month and a half!" Jutaru yelled back from the back seat, "Then I decided I loved the punk and asked him to marry me!"

Yuki choked, "A-a month!" he looked at the crazed driver by him. Why was he cursed, and who the hell did Jutaru think he is risking **HIS** life? "Aren't you going a little too fast!" It was more of a scream than a statement as Shuichi rounded a corner and almost slammed his side unto a pole. The car came to a stop- compared to the speed they've been going- as they entered the parking lot. Finding a space, Shuichi stopped completely and revealed unto Yuki that he was being taken in the mall.

Getting out, the trio headed inside a quiet tuxedo store.

Yuki's question left unanswered.

"Here we are. What do you think Eiri?" Jutaru asked.

Yuki scanned the uptight room. He could feel Shuichi shift uncomfortably at the tensity of it all, "It's fine," Yuki pointed out, meanwhile adding, "But I would think Shuichi fits more in the wedding dresses."

Jutaru burst out laughing while Shuichi jabbed him on the side. Yuki just had to say it.

"Well, we're off then Jutaru. We'll meet you back later- k?"

Jutaru nodded, kissing Shuichi first before saying to Yuki, "It was nice meeting you Eiri. We'll get to know each other more. Soon. But take care of this punk for now; he has tendencies to get lost." And with one more kiss to his fiancée, Jutaru strode over and into the back room.

A strange kind of silence reigned over the two…until, of course, Shuichi threw his arms up in the air and dashed out with a shout of glee-heading to another direction down the mall.

"Brat." Yuki whispered, following close to his goal.

-**TWO HOURS LATER-**

"I promise, just let me find it please!" Shuichi wailed, puppy-eyeing Yuki as he scanned a clothes rack near him. The eye thing has worked its charms for the past hour and a half, but now, eye or not-they could not stay at the same store for another minute!

"Let's go Shuichi. Jutaru's going to be waiting. He'll think you're dead by the time you find the right clothes for you." Yuki snatched a random shirt and sarcastically said, "Try that one and let's go."

Shuichi grinned, "Oh! It's not for me- Ah ha! Here!"

Surprise, Yuki looked down at a bundle of clothing. Next he was pushed into one of the changing rooms.

"Try those on!" The whirlwind said before disappearing himself.

Sighing his irritation out, Yuki started undressing himself when his phone suddenly rang. Only one person would call his number now…and it wasn't gonna be Tohma.

"Maru. What."

"Hey Yuki-sensei!" Maru chirped, "What'cha up to? Did the flight go well? Did he fall head over heels with you when you saw him? How's the competi-"

"Maru." Yuki growled, his shirt fluttering to the ground, "I'm fine. His name is Jutaru and he's a damn pusher. It shouldn't be too hard, damn the bastard, they've only been dating for a month and a half when he asked the brat to marry him. Isn't there a law about dating for a lot more time? Before asking a fucking underage to marry you-"

"But Yuki-san, Shuichi isn't underage," Maru interrupted, "And isn't Shuichi-san the one who said yes?"

Eiri growled once more in frustration. He turned around in time as Shuichi suddenly barged inside with another set of clothes-only to drop it all when he saw Yuki stepping out of his pants. Casually continuing on, Yuki removed his pants, as Shuichi drooled on the ground.

"I'll call you back." Yuki said, hanging up instantly and staring back at Shuichi's eyes with the slightest glare.

Quickly Shuichi started gathering the clothes he dropped, blushing furiously at the same time as Yuki's eyes never left him.

It was amusing to the novelist.

"What?" Yuki asked. Shrugging as if he wasn't doing anything, "You've seen me a lot less decent before." And before he could speak again Shuichi turned his back from the delicious sight and stiffened-still must be remembering Yuki's taut abdomen.

Shu became silent.

"You didn't answer my question earlier." Yuki said, "About moving too fast. I didn't mean your driving you know." And the writer found himself frowning when he received a laugh as a response.

"Ah well, Jutaru was in love and I…well I was what I was, and I wanted to marry him too." Shuichi looked at Yuki's full body and reddened once more, "I'm happy you could make it, Yuki…" he opened the door slightly, "And Yuki? …." He waited for a few seconds before smiling, "You look really, really, great." and Yuki wasn't the least surprise when Shuichi licked his lips unknowingly. Bad habits were always the hardest to get rid of.

Yuki was silent for a moment before he realized the kid was gone. Fumbling around for his phone, he found it finally and dialed back to his editor. A sly grin appeared on his lips; he had thought of what Shuichi said, and he didn't hear anything about him loving the guy back.

'_You look really, **really**, great.'_

"Hello?" A voice chimed in.

Eiri looked at himself in the mirror and allowed his smile to spread, "Maru. The guy's toast."

OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO---OOOOOOO

OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO---OOOOOOO

OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO---OOOOOOO

**AN: Please review because 1. Speeds up my writing. 2. I get to know what your likes and dislikes are. 3. Gives me major ego boost! It's like taking steroids- oh, did I mention nothing belonged to me? **

**My gums! I can't believe I ended this chapter the same way like the first chapter! Anywhos, just wanted to let some of you know that I have discontinued this is Media Miner I think…or was it adultfanfictiom? So yeah- thanks for reviewing, I guess I'll be posting more- let's see…what else, of yes, I hope to be posting soon…er, depending on how much you guys like this-oh and, I'm in the vague too as to what Eiri's first scheme would be. Hahahahaha…ha?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! I am back in the game! Anyhows, people have asked if this will be a happy ending or not, whether Shuichi would end up with Yuki or Jutaru-well-GOOD NEWS! YOU GET TO PICK! For those who care enough, review to me, because till now and to the point where Shuichi has to choose, I'll be counting it up! hahaha. That'll be all! Thankies! One person, can VOTE ONCE A DAY-no cheating! (Though I would if you adore YxS) **

**Disclaimer: Not even the plot belongs to me so why should Gravitation? The only thing belonging to me are the other events I'm going to throw in and…and Maru! The guideline of this plot by the way is from 'My Best Friend's Wedding' if you haven't seen it, you should watch it. It's hilarious.**

Chapter Three:

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi and Yuki looked past the crowd to see Jutaru running towards them, waving like he's lost them for centuries.

"What's up Jutaru?" Shuichi asked, eyes sparkling afterwards when his fiancée held up a box of pocky.

Yuki rolled his eyes; it seemed he was being drowned by that icky love stuff since his arrival from Japan.

"Shu-han. I have great news-" without waiting for Shuichi's reply, Jutaru continued, "Dad wants you to watch the audition of the bands in the studio, my singer Anko's there too, but I just finished telling dad that we just picked up Eiri, so he wants to meet him too. Immediately." Looks like Yuki wouldn't get a chance to choose on this one.

Shuichi's ears perked, "That's great then! Let's go!"

Jutaru followed to the car, "Sorry babe, but I can't. I have some other things to clear up with another band I'm producing. Is that okay?"

Yuki sat silently in the front passenger seat while the air in of lust floated between his ex and his ex's fiancée drowned him. Yuki voluntarily coughed. Was there no end to anything?

"I love you Shuichi." Yuki heard as Shuichi backed the car out.

"Love you too." Shu replied softly and sped away.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you everywhere Yuki!" Shuichi apologized all of sudden, breaking a thirty minute length of silence. He received a nod.

"So aren't you going to tell me?"

"Bout what?"

Sometimes Yuki despised that innocence in Shuichi. "About Jutaru. Him and his family, as a friend don't I need some kind of explanation? Or are you just marrying a stranger."

Shuichi grinned, "We met in the terminal. He was lost because he had just gotten back from Europe with his group and got separated. Then he just started following me around." Shuichi cut off, "But I already told you that! Geez Eiri, don't you ever pay attention?"

"No really." Yuki replied just in time as Shuichi screeched the car to a full stop. Stepping out, the two headed towards a large N-G clone-like building, only with X M R on front. Yuki admired the rich blood colored carpet and gold lined walls.

"Anyways," Shuichi continued as they entered the elevator, "His family owns the whole establishment of XMR. His dad, Mr. Furoda manages all. He's almost like Tohma, just a whole lot nicer."

The two turned a corner and met before a double door. Quietly Shuichi opened the door only to be welcomed by soft rock music. As the two stepped into the dome shaped auditorium, a man with a smiling face and graying light hair turned his head and beckoned for the two.

Shuichi and Yuki quietly came to the front.

"Hi Mr. Furoda." Shuichi whispered, taking a seat next to a smiling old man along with Yuki, "Yuki, this is Mr. Furoda, my father-in law."

"Future-father in law." Yuki corrected.

Mr. Furoda chuckled as he shook Eiri's hand, "Shuichi, you call me dad now. The same for you Eiri Yuki- I've heard so much about you through this boy, and I've sworn my wife is more in love with you than me and my money put together!"

Eiri feigned a smile, "The pleasure is all mine, sir."

Suddenly the lights turned on, and in a great energy, Yuki watched the old man laugh loudly.

"Thank god the audition is over! Damn kids hanging here and thinking they can play! Shuichi, my man, YOU are a true genius. Every band should learn from Bad Luck!"

A group of women certainly out-numbering the men pouted.

"That's not fair Grandfather-you should be on OUR side!"

Yuki shook his head as the young girls were quick to be distracted by him when they glanced at his direction.

"Whoa! Who's the hotty?"

"Yeah Shuichi! Are you cheating on our brother?"

Shuichi quickly began running away from the mob of girls and over to Yuki, "O-Of course not!" He shouted, reddening as the girls giggled hysterically, "everyone, this is Eiri Yuki!" the girls shrieked, recognizing the name in an instance.

"Welcome to the family Eiri!" another elderly man piped in.

Shuichi laughed, "Eiri, that's Namiko and Jayna." He pointed from the twins of girls who he had introduced and to a long dark haired girl, "That's Rem-all three are Jutaru's sister…" he leaned and whispered in Yuki's ears, "Namiko and Jayna are players who just go around spending the men's money, but they're adorably mischievous. Rem the genius of the family. They're inseparable." Shuichi stirred the blonde to the left, pointing at the man that had spoken last, "That's Mr. Wels, and over there is his wife Jane talking to Mrs. Furoda and Ms. Anako." Yuki looked over when Shuichi pointed to three more girls, cousins of Jutaru and lastly to an orange haired lady who was a few inches shorter than Yuki, introduced as Anko.

"Hello!" She greeted nicely when introduced. A female version of Jutaru it would seem. "Visiting?" she asked, bowing lowly-as she was educated to Japanese traditions.

Yuki nodded and took a drink from the mini bar as Shuichi was held back by the other old women. By then Yuki realized Shuichi was eyeing them from afar while the twins Namiko and Jayna prevented him still to going over to them.

Jutaru's cousins started playing a soft song, and Yuki, obviously bored, knew he just HAD to mess with Shuichi's mind.

"Would you care to dance?" Yuki asked, bowing half way with an arm swept upwards to the dance floor while the other reached out for the shy Anko.

"S-sure." Anko said and took his hand, going along with him as Yuki closed them together with the music.

Shuichi dropped his conversation and shouted, "Yuki! Anko doesn't like to dance!" he made a grab for Yuki when the novelist smiled a little,

"Shuichi, let Anko have some fun with me." He turned his back, "Let me dance with the prettiest woman in the room. She looks good on her feet." And by then Anko was so red, her hair was shamed. She almost died when Yuki wrapped his arms around her waist.

The novelist had seen that flicker of fire in Shuichi's eyes. That fire of jealousy…and he liked it well enough to tolerate the poor used girl. Eiri kept his back away from everyone as they all cheered playfully at the display of the good girl getting a good dose of Yuki's profanity.

When the song ended, Yuki turned to see what Shuichi was doing when…he realized he was gone.

"Mr. Furoda…where is Shuichi?" Yuki politely asked. Worried that he may have pushed too far.

"He left a little while ago," Jutaru's father said, puffing a cigar, he added, "If you go now, you might catch up to him."

And without another word, Yuki excused himself and briskly walked out the room, down the hall, around the corner and just in time to catch the closing door of an elevator.

"Leave me behind will you?"

Shuichi blinked. It would seem he was on the phone with Jutaru.

"Okay. Yeah…bye. I love you too." Yuki felt a pang of pain when Shuichi added an 'I' at the beginning of it. He could tell the boy wished he hadn't gotten off when silence began to dictate over.

"Sorry. It was too loud."

"Sorry." Yuki mumbled, and before Shuichi could gasp, he growled, "I know. Next time I won't go dance with anyone when you tell me not to."

"Wah-" Shuichi giggled, "Yuki, that's not it. I was just surprise to see a caring side of you!"

'Caring?'

"You see," Shuichi continued, "I've never seen you so calm like just now in there…and it surprised me that you held her."

It took Yuki a second to figure out what Shuichi was saying until the boy said,

"It got me thinking that I miss Jutaru already. He's hardly around since he proposed to me because he's trying to fix everything before we married. I miss him because he would have held me in there like that the way you did to Anko." Shuichi raised his eye lashes and brought his lips to a smile…until he saw Yuki's furrowed brows. "Yuki?" Shu asked.

Eiri hesitated, staring at the elevator buttons.

"Shu…Shuichi, when…well, when…" God, why couldn't he say it? "When we were…"

"Together." Shuichi finished, staring intently at Yuki.

"Yes. Did…did I- I mean-"

"No." Shuichi said.

Yuki and the singer met eyes as Shuichi repeated firmly,

"No. You've never held me like that when we were together." Shuichi didn't break his eye contact with Yuki, "When we were with each other, you hated the idea of me hanging all over you. You didn't return my hugs or danced with me like that….let alone agree with it." Finally Shuichi looked away. He laughed softly causing the elevator to echo in his voice, " ironic isn't it? Jutaru never passed the moment whenever he could touch me. He let me hold on to him for as long as I wanted…and he never pushed me away.

Eiri couldn't bring himself to get the joke when Shuichi chirped lastly,

"So unlike Eiri!" and unable to inquire what he meant, the elevator opened.

"Let's go Yuki!" he cheered, all the tense moment dissolving into space as Shuichi dragged him out.

OoOoOoOo Later ON oOoOoOoOoOoO

On the way back to pick up Jutaru, Shuichi's EX figured out two things. One, from the brat's incessant talk, Jutaru was XMR's heir, and two, Jutaru was the kind of man who was neat in everything, respectful and…never been to a public club at night-and never planned to.

Yes. It's Jutaru's lucky day.

By the time they had Jutaru in the back seat, Yuki had somehow convinced Shuichi to take him and Jutaru to a club in the most subtle way.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Club!" Shuichi shouted, running from the shadows and entering a bright colored warehouse. As soon as he walked in, he spotted what seemed like- "Karaoke!" the brat shouted, dashing right in front of the machine where an empty table called out to them. Shuichi dragged Yuki and Jutaru along too.

Unfortunate for a certain fiancée, a certain best friend caught sight of his nervous glances all around as the uptown boy found himself right next to the karaoke machine.

Ah-sweet New York.

"Sirs, what will you drink?" a waiter asked.

Simultaneously, Yuki and Shuichi said, "Margaritas-"

Shuichi grinned, "No salt."

"Straight up." Yuki finished.

Shuichi burst into a laughing fit while Yuki chuckled-partly because of Jutaru's sudden confidence loss.

"I just remembered Shuichi," Yuki grinned, "Your first time in a club do you remember?"

Shuichi's laugh became louder.

"We had to order juice for you-what was it, apple cider?"

Shuichi and Yuki burst into a fit of laugh until a crazed woman handed Jutaru the microphone.

"Sing for us babe." She cooed, showing it to Jutaru while the man frantically tried to utter excuses-shaking his head as fast as he can.

Shuichi smiled and took the microphone. Standing up, he announced, "Hey guys! My husband to be will-"

Yuki smiled his own inwardly when he heard Jutaru-clutching unto Shu's wrist- protest, "No-no. Shuichi."

The novelist smiled and decided to come for the sad man's rescue; bonking Shuichi on the head, Yuki took the mic from the other's hand and glowered at him.

"Brat. He doesn't want to sing." Yuki mentally shook his head when Jutaru relaxed and fixed him a smile of thanks.

"Owie." Shuichi whined.

Yuki closed the microphone to his mouth, "ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present to you your best vocals for tonight-" he saw Jutaru's eyes dart to Shuichi, "Jutaru Furoda!"

Yuki grinned back at the gaping man. How evil. So gullible. Yuki thought.

Suddenly everyone clapped, even as Jutaru glared at the people-and finally, he was left no choice but to stand while nervously glancing from Yuki to Shuichi.

"I adore a man who can sing!" Shuichi boasted, and frankly, Yuki had to agree when he and the singer were together…Shuichi had sang so many songs for him, even Yuki developed his own musical voice.

"But I can't sing-Shuichi!"

Yuki interrupted before the smaller man took pity. "Jutaru-kun, you won't learn if you don't practice." And that was that. Jutaru blushed deeply when the song started its first few notes.

_I just don't know what to do with myself_

The club fell silent. The sharp eyed, pale haired Yuki glanced down on the table. Sure Karaoke's were for people who can't sing…but the way Jutaru had carried the first note was just horrid!

_I don't know what to do with myself, _

_Planning everything for two,_

_Everything with you-and now that we're through…_

_I just don't know what to do with myself._

Yuki's smirk had completely vanished as he glanced at how intense Shuichi stared at Jutaru. And the man became more confident-

_I just don't know what to do with myself, I don't know what to do with myself,_

_Movies, only make me sad._

_Parties make me feel bad_

_Cause I'm not with you…_

_I just don't know what to do!_

"Whoo!" Shuichi began, clapping his hands with the last crudely sang note.

Surprisingly, others began to join in-and everything Yuki had hoped for, that maybe would lose a fraction bit of interest with Jutaru…was suddenly crushed as the fiancée towered over Shuichi,

"I want my prize." He said, and brought their lips together.

Yuki diverted his attention away from the scene as he was force to remember when Shuichi belonged to him.

_Like a summer rose_

_Needs the sun and rain_

_I need your sweet love_

_To beat away._

The time when only him could kiss the boy with that much fervor.

**AN: I couldn't help but put in that song! It's by Nicky Holland called: I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself.' Anywho, please review? And don't forget to send in your vote! (suggestions too if you have any) That'll be all! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay! Fourth Chapter and I'm so happy you guys are still reviewing to me and have lots of patience!!! Well…I've had one vote for Jutaru/ Shu and a millon out of Yuki/Shu…erm…so yeah Hahaha, the voting is doing good, and I don't think I need to count anymore, unless in some miraculous way people want Jutaru to end up with Shu.**

**Okay I'll quit yapping and you go readin' This is for all my readers! Enjoy**

Chapter Four:

"Yuck!" Shuichi yelled, "That voice of yours was ICKY Jutaru!"

Yuki was a few steps behind, currently watching in disgust as the two lovers encased in each others arms laughed happily. What was that fury he felt? It was so different, a feeling more fierce than those he felt for Kitazawa or Taki Aizawa.

Suddenly Jutaru and Shuichi, finally quite done from whispering things in each other's ears, turned to Yuki.

"Thank you very much Eiri." Jutaru said politely, bowing slightly, "I've overcome my fear and it was all your doing. You are indeed perfect as Shuichi had described."

Yuki's glare softened. He had an immensely bad feeling about that compliment. Compliments come in two faces after all.

"Eiri Yuki, I know this is fast, but I need you to do me a huge, huge, favor- so I'm just going to ask you now."

The man spoken to cocked a brow as Shuichi's hold on Jutaru tightened. Egging him on to continue.

"Eiri, will you be my best man also as Shuichi's?" Jutaru said. Plain and simple…so polite-so respectful-so complicated and oh so full of like like Genki Shuichi. But vulnerable.

Yuki recoiled inwardly, "Shouldn't you ask someone that's been your best friend your whole life as opposing to me whom you've known only for a day?"

"Oh yeah." Jutaru said, walking down the street and hailing a cab. "But he's going on a tour and I didn't want him to ruin his career; besides, Shuichi was alredy talking about you and I figured if I got around to knowing-I'd ask right off the bat."

The two lovers looked at Yuki expectantly only to receive nothing but Yuki's famous glare trademark.

"Don't worry! In a week, and a half, we'll be best friends for life!"

Shuichi was now grinning like a mania. That daze look still on him as he opened the cab door for Jutaru. "yuki, Jutaru's going to an assembly his elder sister prepared for him. Why don't you go? It's a good start there."

Yuki nodded. He couldn't refuse without sounding like he wants to be with the pink haired star instead. He was now trapped for the time being into spending time with 'Mr Perfect But Can't Sing.'

"Sure." Yuki said flatly, getting into the cab after Jutaru, "You're my best friend and I'd usually baby sit you, but the groom is in a time of great need-"

"W-well," Jutaru said, stumbling a bit, "it's not require for you to go-"

"Okay." Yuki stood up by the sidewalk with Shuichi, "I'll stay with this brat if I'm not needed then." The writer feigned an innocent look.

"Okay?" Jutaru looked panic for a moment, but upon seeing Shuichi, he beckoned the kid to lwoer his head, "Okay then," Jutaru whispered through their kiss, "Stay safe."

"Hai!" Shuichi sadi, turning away to head by Yuki, only to be held back by the wrist.

Yuki was exasperated inside. Let go of him already. He cursed the man in silence.

"Jutaru?" Shuichi said through sparkling eyes.

"Call me." Jutaru said, and he waved good-bye to the two as the cab rushed off.

Yuki couldn't help but feel that anger in him get bigger.

"Phew! I'm hungry!" Shuichi yelled out loud, "Let's get something to eat!!" and without permission, he took Yuki's hand and started with a laugh.

But Yuki's mind was somewhere else.

_Flashback_

"Let go of my hand you damn moron!"

"But it's Valentines Day! You promised I could hold-"

Yuki glared down at Shuichi, causing him to whimper, "Shuichi. I did. But this is public."

_END_

And Yuki could still remember that look he received. Why didn't he hold Shuichi then? He already loved him…so why couldn't he show him through simple things such as acting like a real lover?

"Yuki?"

Yuki's head shot up from his gloom.

"Why aren't you eating your 'burger? Not good? I'm sorry, really I-" but Yuki silenced him with a palm over his mouth.

There was a time when it would have been done through a different, and more intimate method.

"It's good Shuichi." He finally said, taking a bite out of it. In a blur of a second, Yuki found Shuichi straddling his thighs with his arms wrapped around Yuki's neck.

"Yay! Yay!" Shuichi cheered, "I did something good for Yuki!" When he was met by silence, he looked down and saw exactly his position on Yuki-"Gah!" he yelped, unwrapping his arms, "S-sorry Yuki! I-"

"It's okay." Yuki said. Anyone could only imagine how happy the novelist was when the boy didn't get off of him.

"But Yuki, You weren't…you don't…"

"Public?" Yuki asked with sly smirk hidden inside his mouth, "I've changed. I'm comfortable now, because people change in five years."

Shuichi leaned in and touched their foreheads, "Stupid Yuki. Yuki doesn't change-imposter, give me back Yuki."

"I am Yuki." The novelist said softly, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist, "I'm just telling you that I'm comfortable now. With this…about the icky love stuff. In public." Yuki neared Shuichi's ear and huskily whispered, "That's who I am now. Because I've changed."

Shuichi giggled.

"I'm serious." Yuki said, and finally relinuished him back to the empty seat on the bench. And empty silence coming again until one would speak. This time it was Shuichi who spoke first.

"Thank you for coming Yuki." He paused, "I was realy scared when I said 'yes' to him. And I knew that I needed the person I trusted most. I needed my Yuki."

The author stopped eating abrputly. Not 'I needed you' or 'I needed Eiri' Shuichi had clearly said '**My** Yuki.

"It seemed I was the only one who was shocked-even Hiro and Suguru said it was bound to happen!" Shuichi saw Yuki's accumulating frown, "I'm dead serious!"

"I know." Yuki said, looking away from him, "I was surprised too."

"Eh?!!" Shuichi nearly yelled, "You were?"

"A littled." Yuki said, then he hesitated, "Well a lot…" But still unsatisfied, he informed, "I tripped against my wardrobe and fell."

Shuichi smiled, "That would explain the 'big bang' then."

The two broke into soft chuckles as they let the joke die down.

"Jutaru can't sing huh?" Shuichi whispered.

Eiri shook his head, "No. Not a note."

Shuichi laugh subsided, "Yeah…I think I'm happy."

Yuki stopped too. 'You think?'

"I mean, there's that guy who's perfect, and above that, he's wanting me." Yuki flinched when Shuichi encased himself in his own arms, "He wasn't afraid to show the world that he loved me. Even when he can't sing, he'll do it anyways, and I've worried over how bored I'll be with that perfection…but really, his flaw made me see that maybe I won't have to try hard to catch up and be the perfect match for him. I can improve him in singing now."

Yuki glanced down at the embarassed boy. I would too…if I could turn back time.

"And another thing is, he's going to drop his role as an heir of XMR. That's why he has been running crazy lately, so that when we get married, he'll be able to stay with me."

Eiri bit his lower lip. During the time he had with Shuichi-what three years? How many times did the singer ask-no, begged, to go with him on tour?

"Mr. Furoda is alright with it too." Yuki watched through his golden orbs as Shuichi merrily continued, "And they've agreed to let me keep my contract with N-G!"

And then a lightbulb flashed in Yuki's head.

"Hmph. So it hasn't gotten to that point, huh?"

Shuichi had heard. "What?"

"Shuichi, don't be stupid. XMR and N-G are rivals." Yuki pointed out while standing himself up, "Sooner or later, you'll have to switch."

"But…we already settled this." Shuichi called out softly; indeed biting Yuki's bait.

Yuki didn't want to, but he needed to snap Shuichi if the plan was going to work. "I'm not saying it'll happen, but gawd, are you that much of an idiot? Jutaru's an heir of billions of dollars. You'd think he'd just drop it right off the bat and run after you signed with his the rival of his father's company? The least you could do is earn money FOR his dad-"

"Stop that!" Yuki's eyes widened when Shuichi grasped the sides of his pink head, "You just don't believe that I'm worth billions!" Shuichi's eyes switched from angry to sad, "Jutaru won't do that. He loves me more than his cars. More than his money. You…" Shuichi stood up, "You don't know him…because you loved those things more than you did to me."

Eiri decided to back away…even though it was never true.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Eiri, I'm terribly sorry that I didn't get the chance to talk to you since the night at the club." Jutaru said, parking the car on the lot of XMR.

"No really." Yuki replied with a tiny smile, "I'm glad to visit your work."

"I won't disappoint you then." The other said, opening a room where a band was just sitting around tuning their instrument. Jutaru stopped for a moment to speak with one of the band members, but soon returned to Yuki with an apology, saying afterwards, "I guess the rehearsal's cancelled today. My singer hasn't come back. Her lover tends to be needy."

Eiri's pale cheeks deeply coloured in red.

"I still need to get my tuxedo. If it's not a bother, would you come with me? I like to get socialized with Shuichi's favorite person in the world."

Actually, It was a bother to Yuki. But in order to wind his lover, he needed Jutaru's compliance and…trust.

Both entered the elevator.

"I can't believe anyone would marry the kid." Eiri said, mussing his hair, "Or would let you do it properly for the matter. What was it-a church?"

Jutaru chuckled, "Money has it's ways."

"Yeah." Yuki said. He sighed, "Shuichi's stupid-"

Jutaru grinned, stopping him halfway, "No kidding-he thinks the card game 'Go Fish, is when you ACTUALLY fish."

Yuki nodded, frowning inside as how the flaw didn't faze the other, "And then there's his cooking-"

"YES!!" Jutaru exclaimed excitedly, "the first time we visitied Aunt Masey's house, we left him in the kitchen for a few minutes and he burned down her house!"

Yuki was agreeing at Shuichi's stupidity when suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights cut off.

Jutaru kept talking. Was Yuki the only one who realized the power had cut off?

"But I've decided to accept him." Jutaru said, cornering Yuki to one side of the elevator with both of his arms on either of Yuki's side, "Shuichi isn't the smartes, and he can't cook to save humanity, but…"

Yuki's head began spinning. "Let me out." He whispered; Jutaru moved and allowed him to move around the dark and small, confined, space.

"I've also figured out that I'm not perfect for him either."

Yuki thought he surely must have been hearing things. Right?

"What?" he growled.

"He's constantly talking about you. 'How Yuki does this, How Yuki does that, My Yuki, Yuki says…Forever Yuki…" Jutaru stopped following the moving man, "And I've decided there's only one thing to do."

Oh my god. Yuki thought, Kitazawa.

"I've decided to accept second place."

Yuki felt himself coming back at the words.

"Yuki will always be first in his heart, so I'm going to let it go. I realized that you were his first love, and he'll keep on bringing you up-"

"It's only natural." Yuki whispered, head spinning once more.

"Yes, and I found that if I keep thinking and angsting over you, I'd lose no matter what." Jutaru smiled at Yuki, "So I'm just going to settle with holding him by me, and you, a whole Empire State Building high in first place inside his heart." Jutaru took a step back when Yuki shot him a glare; the two haven't even realized the power was back on until they heard-

'Ding.'

"Idiot." Yuki said, and rushed out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

A certain novelist in a certan tuxedo shop glared at a reflection that looked very much like his. Since the incident at the elevator, they've been browsing over dozens of pairs of tuxedos.

"How is it Yuki-san?" Jutaru asked, standing just a little away from the dressing room.

Yuki looked at him angrily and swung his tuxedo cape.

"I look like a blonde penguin." He held up the staff in hand, "And what's with the rod?"

Immediately a group of fitters rushed in with another dozens of clothing for him.

"Why exactly are we looking for a tuxedo for me? Aren't the best emn suppose to wear the sme thing? A two piece is a start."

Jutaru nodded, sitting himself down on a box, "But you don't like anything that you're not comfortable in. Our wedding would be no exception."

Yuki let out an exasperated sigh.

"I already said he talks a lot about you." Jutaru input.

Changing the subject, Yuki decided it was time to do what he was suppose to be doing in the first place.

"So you really are planning to drop everything you have to go with him on his tours for the rest of your life?"

Jutaru nodded. "dad was a little disappointed since he wanted me to run XMY, but he was more than happy to let me go when he met Shu."

Hm, Shuichi did have that kind of effect.

"I see. That's too bad then." Yuki replied, making sure he was heard.

"What do you mean?" was the worried answer.

Yuki shrugged, "You could have helped him." Yuki continued, "XMR is better than N-G."

"But Shuichi…"

Yuki quickly cut off, "Well, the brat never knows what he wants. Shuichi won't be, will never be, paid as much as XMR would for his crappy lyrics." Well that was orignal at least.

"That…that's right." Jutaru agreed quietly.

Yuki nodded again, "The best thing- never mind." But as he expected, Jutaru quickly jumped him,

"No, tell me Eiri!"

"I think," Yuki said, "That you should convince Shuichi for the opening your dad was having auditions for."

The sudden sparkle in Jutaru's emerald eyes suddeny vanished.

"But he might get mad."

Wimp. Yuki thought. "Why should he? Shuichi has no right to be, and if you were anymore concerned about him as me, by the end of his second dwebut album with XMR…

Shuichi will be famous," Yuki watched as that fire in the midst of Jutaru's eyes brightened, "Happy," he fed last, "And providing well for his family."

Jutaru smiled at the thought.

Hook, line, and sinker.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey brat, c'mon. Wake up."

Shuichi batted an eye and found Yuki sitting at the foot of his bed…well, more like sitting on him. A smile crossed his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing really. Just happy you're a dream."

Yuki shifted so that he was sitting not far from Shuichi.

"Stupid Shuichi. Jutaru told me the actual reason why you prefer to stay in hotels instead of his house." Yuki petted his head mockingly, "You burned down good ol' Masey's house huh?"

"Yukii!" A scarlet colored pillow came flying towards him, but Yuki only slapped it out of the way. As soon as he did, Shuichi got on his feet and tavkled Yuki, "Haha, I got you now!" the small body shouted, pulling Yuki backwards until both fell on the soft bed.

"Moron." Yuki snarled playfully, flipping both of them so that the smaller man was beneath him, wrists pinned by his head.

"I win." Yuki whispered, letting his weight on the boy, smiling softly as Shuichi tried to lift both of them, only to resort into pounding on his back, and finally settling down-arms wrapped around Yuki.

"Haven't seen you in a while, let alone wrestle with you. You're still too strong!" Shuichi snuggled to Yuki, his body still fitting to Yuki's manly figure.

Something throbbed in Yuki that cause him to sit up.

"I don't know how you do it, but you're the only one that can beat me!"

"Because I'm the only one who can control you. Now get up, aren't we going to dinner with Jutaru?"

"Oh that's right! 'He needed to talk." Shuichi got up, "How was getting to know him?" he asked, "It's not like you to socialize with anyone. It's still weird."

"Well, he is taking my brat away."Yuki stopped when Shuichi stared at him, "And he is boring as hell."

Shuichi only threw his head back in laughter, "You're just jealous."

"Damn right plenty jealous." Yuki said.

The singer smiled, and in a blink of an eye, Yuki felt warm as he found Shuichi on his toes, lips reaching and touching the corner of his mouth….

……..

And then Shuichi walked off and into the bathroom while yuki cursed himself slently. Why had his body acted so weirdly to that kiss? And it wasn't near intimate like he would have done too…

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled, pushing his chair back and hugging Yuki with great zeal. Who can help him? Yuki looked like a model in his black jeans and loose gray shirt, his broad shoulders defined by a black coat. A model who wasted time writing books.

"Eiri." Jutaru said in recognition.

Shuichi and his best friend sat down on the table, both looking at Jutaru who had initiated the meeting in the firt place. Jutaru looked at Yuki first, who nodded at him, and then to Shuichi.

"Well, Shuichi-honey…" Jutaru slowed down, "You know he opening my father was looking for ?" Jutaru's hand snaked on Shuichi's as he felt the boy's color drain, "I-I think it's a great idea if you took that place."

Shuichi's smile lingered for a minute before disappearing.

"What are you saying?"

Jutaru's hold on Shuichi tightened as his eyes scanned Yuki. Yuki secretly told him to continue with a nod.

"It's just that my dad wants someone good and you're already here so-"

Yuki intely kept his eyes on the scene when Shuichi suddenly jerked his hand away from Jutaru.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to switche to XMR."

"No!" Jutaru interrputed. Scooting closer to Shuichi, "It's not about what I want-"

Shuichi pushed him away, "T _ thought_ we already settled this Jutaru? We agreed that I'd stick with N0G—"

"And what about me Shuichi? I'm the heir of XMR for god's sakes. I have responsibilities too!"

"Fine." Shuichi said, hinting a period. "I'm just glad I'm hearing this now; a week before our wedding isntead of when it really would be too late."

Yuki glanced at the other man who was now blinking in confusion. Wasn't everything going just fine a little while ago?

"And you." Shuichi looked at Yuki, "You knew about this too."

Yuki sighed, "Shuichi this is all for your advantage. Can't you see that like Jutaru?"

"Okay Shuichi-Ifyoudon'twant-" Jutaru started t osay quickly, but stopped when Shuichi walked off. His eyes started tearing up.

"I'll go get him" Eiri said, and he too left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shuichi come back here-" Yuki called, running down the street after Shuichi. Who was rather walking with large strides. Yuki slowed when he was directly behind Shuichi-and before he could say something, the pink haired boy started angrily,

"It's because Jutaru knows my job's not good enough for him- because I'm just another singer. It's not good enough…just…just like what you thought."

Shuichi had been so caught up with what he was saying he didn't know where the last part came from.

"I never said that!" Yuki yelled, holding on to Shuichi's arm; equally as loud if not more confused by his outburst too.

"Yes," Shuichi sniffed, closing in and receiving Yuki's embrace, "Yes, you did."

Yuki's eyebrows creased, "No…it's not true." And not long after those words, they were interrupted with a familiar voice shouting.

"Shuichi!"

The name behilder turned in time to get enveloped by Jutaru's arms; it was clear to Yuki and his best friend that he had been crying. Sinking to his knees, Jutaru held unto Shuichi's waist,

"Shu-chan, you're right! I'msorry,I'msorry-"

"Wha-"

"You are absolutely right. I shoulnd't have tried to switch you. Please," Jutaru fell on his knees, "I know I was selfish, but please forgive me! You have to forgive me- otherwise I don't know what'll happen! I'll die without you, pleaseplease…please forget this ever happened!"

And by the end of Jutaru's plea, Yuki knew that Shuichi had already forgotten his and Yuki's conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maru groaned. What kind of a dream was it that involved ringing of a phone at two in the morning? And where the fuck was the machine?

'Sorry, Leave a message, and don't forget- Who can be wise, amazed, temperate and furious, Loyal and neutral, in a moment? By Shakespeare.'

"Maru, where are you?! Answer the damn phone." Speak of the devil, Shakespeare's answer and Maru's favorite author, "Can you believe this? It's been three days since I've gotten here and I still haven't broken them up! I was so close damn-Ah-shit! God, I love Shuichi Maru, I don't know why but I DO and he's always loved me too if not for Jutaru-and how can he forget me for a pretty rich boy like him? Maru, you're the smart one-I've run out of idea…and frankly beer too. One moment I hate this guy's guts another I just want to murder him- and frankly I dunno which one is WORST! Maru-you have to COME UP WITH SOMETHING!!"

Hoo boy.

**AN: Haha, I know, horrid ending, but please review to me at how I can improve! And don't just tell me, give me examples and such!**

**-One more thing by the way, I hadn't realized that I've been saying fiancèe all this time when referring to Shuichi, it's actually Fiancè Haha the difference? One is for girls and the one with one e' is for guys. But…Shuichi doesn't count…right?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

What a horrible dream. Yuki thought, Shuichi was getting married and I only had one week left to break them up…well…six days from now.

"Shit!" Yuki shouted, jolting right up on his hotel bed. He looked around the hotel room and nearly died. What celebrity murdered his room? Yuki glanced at the floor filled with smash bottles, on the walls looked like pieces of his glasses from drinking last night…and whatever is on the ceiling-the maid is cleaning it up.

And lastly-where the heck are the beers Yuki had ordered? It felt like he needed another one.

His rapid and random thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft knock from the hall.

"Coming, coming." The novelist grumbled, stumbling to the door all the while-ah well, might as well let the maid see the monstrosity she's about the face…He flung the door open.

Yuki wished he hadn't.

"Yuki-sensei!" immediately, Yuki was full of a certain editor hugging him as if there was no tomorrow. It didn't bother Yuki as much…but why was his editor carrying a pink bunny with him? Or specifically, why does it look SO much like kumagaro?

Eiri already knew Maru and Ryuichi were best friends since they were partly cousins twice removed…but.

"Maru. Tell me you didn't bring that sad old joke with you." When he received a sheepish smile, Yuki strung a few cuss words and followed by a reprimand, "I already HAVE to deal with a brat here, what you think I need another one too?"

On cue, a blur carrying the head of Ryuichi Sakuma sped inside.

"We-well…" Maru began, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, "I was already hiding you away from Tohma- might as well take one more!" Maru laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Yuki frowned…but then again…

"You came here on your own accord. Without telling the company," the writer voice, his thoughts churning, "You hate it because you always get in trouble with the company."

The black haired editor nodded, thankful that at least he could make his writer feel bad about that. He turned to check on Ryuichi who was bouncing on the bed.

"I did. That's how much you mean to us." Maru took a seat on the table, "I've ordered coffee, so sit down Yuki-sensei."

The novelist sighed. "I guess that means I'll have to work extra hard with my next novel. So why are you here?"

Ryuichi suddenly shouted while flinging his bunny across the room right to Eiri's face, "Kumagoro BEAM!" he retrieved the bunny from the ground and said, "Yuki was being loud last night-Kuma couldn't sleep!"

"Hm?"

"Yuki sensei, you don't remember?" When he received a blank look, Maru smiled brightly and hugged Ryuichi away from Yuki's 'Is this a joke' glare. "You sounded so miserable; we left as soon as we could."

"Hng." Yuki snorted, "If the person you loved is getting married of course you would be too, but you wouldn't know."

"Ah," Maru exclaimed dreamily, "The wonders of being straight."

Yuki stood up when Ryuichi found his secretly stashed cigarettes that he couldn't find earlier, "Knock it off." He said fiercely, snatching the pack and stick from Ryuichi-or from the Kumagoro who attempted on smoking, resulting with his ears being on fire.

"Agh! I'll save you Kuma!" and as soon as the fire was out, Ryuichi huffed at Yuki and sat himself back down on the bed, "You're just cranky because Shu's happy."

Eiri ignored him. He began devouring his cancer sticks.

"Yuki-sensei." Maru whispered, "You really are trying hard." He pointed out. Eiri nodded, his piercing eyes focusing on the editor's soft gray ones. Standing up, he glance at Ryuichi, "Coffee won't suffice for this morning. Ryuichi stay here and rest while Yuki and I go eat out. Alright?"

And Ryuichi's only response was the snore that emitted from him. He was already asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two wondered New York. Maru inquired if Yuki had any ideas for a next novel, and when Yuki answered uncertainly, he quickly changed the subject-shifting the conversation towards Japan where Mika and Tohma were freaking about where their elder/brother in law had gone too. Once or twice, Yuki found out, that Tohma had suspected Maru, but it quickly dissipated when Maru confronted Tohma to 'keep his lackeys off his back.' Good one. Only Maru wasn't afraid of Tohma, which made Tohma even more keen on his new enemy since next to Shindo-san, the editor was the closest to Yuki. Yuki thanked his advisor by exchanging his own tales of deviant planning-and its failure.

"Yuki-sensei," Maru spoke to him after giving the waiter their order, "Sensei, you really do want him."

Eiri met his gray sight and held unto it, only letting go when those same eyes began to remind him that he shouldn't be dilly dallying around while somewhere Shuichi and Jutaru were together.

"For eight years," Yuki said with a heavy breath, "He loved me day and night. He proclaimed to the world he'd never leave me."

"If this is about you being afraid of loneliness," Maru said, crossing his arms, while their food was left neglected as it came. "He could still be with you even if he's married. It won't stop him from running to you when trouble comes."

"But it's not the same," Yuki replied harshly, resting his forehead on the back of his hands. "It's not enough."

"And how long of a time did you have to figure it out?" Maru inquired ruthlessly, "Are you sure it's not just about winning? Are you really in love or are you just there for the sex-"

"Maru. No." Eiri brushed his blonde bangs away and faced the man on the other side of the table, "It just took me longer to figure it out as what was necessary. At first, yes. It was a claim. Everyone wanted Shuichi Shindo-but **_I_** got to have him, **_I_** got to be with him…because he was mine." Yuki equaled the fierceness of Maru's words, "And for eight years **_he was mine_**."

"And then?"

"Then we went down that road where I pushed and pushed him until he was so far off the edge it ended with us spiraling away from each other…and then I woke up and couldn't find him-_no, it wasn't that I couldn't find him. Truthfully, I couldn't find myself._ But he stuck around, and he gave me everything-when I broke our relationship with a simple phrase- you know what he said Maru?

He said, 'I'm never going back to the best thing that ever happened to me because it'll be the best thing that'll happen to him.'

We've been best of friends since, but I knew that I would have to go to him sometime…I just didn't know time would wear him down."

Maru shook his head,

"Eight years Eiri. When you two broke up, he was devastated. He was cold; he was huddling in the dark waiting for you. And he did wait. For eight years."

The small man leaned back on his soft leather chair, lavishing in comfort as he chewed out his favorite author.

"When it became evident you wouldn't do anything, he must have figured that he would never be like you-and neither would you to him. He knew he wouldn't want to be lonely like you, and when it would seem that you couldn't after all go after him, he settled for the second man that was closest to him. The one that would love him even with all his bad habits." He sighed, a final conclusion, "What now sensei? This isn't a story to you anymore like before. You can't just write out a happy ending."

"No." Eiri finally took a fork and brought a piece of meat in his mouth, "I have to break the kid's heart. Is perfection if annoying vulnerable and shames men's statures. Really it's more of a favor. He wouldn't last a lifetime with that energy Shuichi carries with him, back up and all."

"Supposing that you did?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Maru shrugged, "I don't know, just bring up why you two broke- oh look!"

Yuki turned in time to see three very, very familiar figures. A thirty year old joke, a pink haired goal of his, and…and his damn rival. All three, Jutaru, Sakuma and Shuichi walking down across the street from the restaurant housing Maru and Yuki together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, it wasn't honest. Breaking Shuichi from his new found lover wasn't either, but it wasn't dishonest as in sneaky dishonest…sneaky as in spying right? Why am I tip-toeing around New York after the brat and Jutaru and Ryuichi again? I could just go up to them and act as if it was a perfect timing of serendipity-but ah, Alas fate would forbid, more like Maru forbids Yuki to go. He needed 'to access' the enemy before he could cook up a plan. Not that Maru can plan anything evil.

So that's how a famous novelist that the richest women in the world were ready to bed ended up standing from the alleyways of NY city while his editor peered and scanned the enemy through the glass window of a convenient store.

Yuki's nose flinched from the stench of something dying.

"Look! Jutaru buys Shuichi pocky! You've never done that huh Yuki-sensei?"

"He doesn't need it. All it's doing is giving him cavities."

"But he's happy."

Case closed.

Maru gawked again, "Look, Jutaru's kissing Shuichi!" he gasped again, "In front of everyone, quick, look at this, it's hot."

"Maru. You're straight."

"If someone can kiss me like that, I'm not."

Case closed.

"Jutaru looks happy and Shuichi content. You think they've done it Yuki sensei?"

"Don't wanna know."

"Why not?" the small man asked, watching as his cousin bounced between the two and pulled them apart. Good job Ryu. Getting back at Yuki, he repeated, "Why not Yuki-sensei?"

"Maybe they've had then. That's why Shuichi only looks content."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can give him better pleasure." Yuki smiled at the thought. That would be true. Shuichi and the rest of the women of the world have agreed together that Yuki was best in bed. Heh heh.

Case closed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now Ryuichi was a happy man, and weird things usually happened to him-but most times no one believed him because…well because he was thirty…and he carried a bunny around with him. Pink. But really usually Ryuichi knew when bad things would happen to him, only this time he didn't see the alien hands that reached for him and snatched at him as he passed an alleyway after splitting with the two Shuichi and Jutaru.

Those hands clawed at him.

"I'm sorry!" Ryuichi yelled, thrashing about, "I promise I won't steal anymore of Kumagoro's brothers from your dungeon cells! I'm sorry I stole your alien cookie jar that never runs out of cookies! I'm sorry!" when it didn't seem it would work, Ryuichi figured maybe Shuichi would hear him, "SHUIIICHIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up or I'll rip him in two." Eiri hissed, taking the stuff toy in hand by its ears. Ryuichi immediately quieted, whimpering in silent promises to his buddy Kuma that he'll get away from the grumpy novelist.

"Ryuichi, how did you end up being with Shuichi and Jutaru?" Maru questioned, giving him back the toy.

"Oh! Funny thing, Shuichi and Jutaru aren't going to be hanging this morning together, and Jutaru figured that Shuichi wanted company so he was going to walk him over to the Mr. Grump's hotel room, but I was the one the only one there-na no da." Ryuichi dusted himself off, "I was gonna go, but I figured I should just get Yuki-san cause you want him-na no- don't you?"

Eiri wasn't sure if he wanted to kill the singer now.

"Tell me you didn't tell him that." He said, clenching his hands into stone fists.

"Na no da, silly Yuki-na na- Yuki wants to do it himself huh?"

The editor was quite please by Ryuichi's effects and answered for Eiri, "Of course. In fact, if you'll tell us right now where Shuichi and Jutaru are heading, we can go right now and we'll see Yuki fess up to the boy- what do you think Ryu-chan?"

"Na no da!"

Eiri scowled at the two. Being out numbered is wrong. "Wait a second, I didn't agree-"

"Why wouldn't you Eiri?"

The novelist and his editor turned towards the owner of the sudden serious tone of voice. Ryuichi in his somber mode.

"You're clearly not winning him through your plans, and from what I've seen, Shuichi doesn't look like he's about to give up Jutaru without insurance backing him up. In fact, I doubt he'll stop loving him and return to you if you don't do anything."

Eiri and Maru swallowed hard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shuichi couldn't help himself but glance at him nervously. It wasn't anything really, he didn't even know the man, but he looked good, which reminded him how good Yuki's taste was when it came to picking up partners. Finally after much begging and deals on Jutaru's part…Shuichi finally committed to getting fit in his tux, though Jutaru was taking the whole 'wedding dress' pretty seriously. Well, part of the deal was taking Eiri along for the comfort just in case some of the guys 'tried' something flashy.

Then they ended up seeing Ryuichi which wasn't bad or anything-until the idol of his said something about a date with someone…named Maru.

Now- this long, black-haired guy was standing to far from where he was with a very nervous Yuki and a super sparkly Ryuichi. What was going on?

Shuichi switched his faze away when that unfamiliar man embraced Yuki-which was half heartedly returned.

Then Yuki strode over to him.

'Okay. Remember what you're supposed to do…' Yuki thought, standing before Shuichi. Maru had advised, 'Just say it in a simple language. Then he won't miss anything.'

Easier said than done.

"Yuki! Glad you're here!!" Shuichi squealed, dismissing his fitters in a hurry.

"Y-yeah," When Shuichi began to fidget around; Yuki grasped his shoulders and began, "Shuichi-I have something to tell you."

"Not the wedding dress comment please." Shuichi said with a frown.

Yuki copied his facial expression, "That too-but no-" he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and reopening them to meet heavy and worried purple ones, "We've known each other for several years…and we've had our share of…"

"Of?"

"Ofrelationships."

Shuichi blinked.

Okay, Yuki, Eiri thought, simple language, simple language.

"We were—were. For three years, now what I've to tell you is very important-"

"Hm." Shuichi's eyes averted on the ground, his hands searching his pants pockets.

The confessor's frown deepened. If he was going to fess up by the nine hells the brat better be paying-

Eiri's thoughts were interrupted when Shuichi presented him a black box.

"What the hell is that?"

"I want you to keep it for me." Shuichi took Yuki's protesting hand and looked at him innocently, "Jutaru gave it to me a long time ago, but I…I just don't want to wear it yet. I'm still fidgety and-and I know I'll lose it, so I figured you can keep it for me. For…now." Shuichi had gotten so close during his speech, all Yuki wanted to do was capture those pink lips that he hasn't touched in more than half a century-

"Now what did you want to say?" Shuichi asked, sitting both of themselves down, hands clutching Yuki too.

Yuki shook his head, the ring was another dilemma, but for now, he had to start with the first thing that he came to do.

"Listen. We've been friends…and more than that." Yuki was on a role finally, "We've been close…that I know I have to tell you what I'm about to say. Do you remember-"

"AGH! RYUICHI GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"GIVE ME BACK KUMA!"

"OKAY! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE WE INTERRUPT--"

But it was too late. As the two stopped struggling from each other's hold, they found that they've attained unwanted attention.

Before Yuki could get a hold of himself and say what he had to, he felt Shuichi's hold on his hands tighten…

"Yuki. Who is that?" The singer asked, still staring back at the man Ryuichi was stomping on angrily. Shuichi wasn't even realizing Yuki was looking more and more…strategic by the second.

"Maru."

Yuki felt Shuichi shift uncomfortably again, "Your editor? Are you…working?"

"A little. But he's not here for that. He's here…because…I called him."

"Ca- called him?" Shuichi wasn't even hiding his distress, "Why?"

Yuki smiled sheepishly, melting Shuichi into a puddle of goo.

"He's here to be with me."

And that look from Shuichi was priceless.

"O-Oh."

Yuki smirked. Creativity was boiling now. 'Sorry Maru.' He thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You think it's going well?" Ryuichi asked.

Maru squirmed. Damnit! He knew he was so close-knew that Yuki was on the right track of saying it…then Ryuichi started bothering him and like the amateur he is in handling his cousin twice removed, he took on the expert.

For fifteen minutes now Maru and Ryuichi had decided to duck beneath the clothing racks-watching closely as Shuichi and Eiri seemed to talk rather loosely than what he had expected. Maru and Ryu had rather hoped for angst and tears…but there he was, the pink haired singer running over to Maru and Yuki following close behind with a smirk.

"Is it true?!" Shuichi asked happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet, holding Maru's hand in his and spinning him along, "Is it really really true?"

Maru laughed. Well it makes sense that Shindo would be happy.

"It must be Shindo-san."

Ryuichi bounced too, "Yay, yay, yay!"

"Don't call me that!" Shuichi shouted in glee, "We're practically brother in laws!"

Maru's eyes curved an upside down V. "Congrat-" he stopped, "What?" in all his time working with his sensei Yuki, Maru's never felt this horrid feeling.

"I told him." Yuki said flatly, "That I proposed to you. We're getting married-I figured," he drawled on, "that I shouldn't keep it a secret anymore." And like the bastard Yuki knew Shuichi knew, he added, "Now be happy."

Maru's eyes widened in disbelief while Ryuichi, just as confused, sat himself in the corner and started mumbling something to his best bud Kumagoro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How is he suppose to reach the conclusion that YOU love HIM by saying YOU'RE MARRYING ME?!" Maru yelled, walking after Yuki who was smoking coolly on the balcony of his hotel room. Maru gripped his black hair, "Yuki!" he screeched.

Lastly Maru resorted to slamming his head against the marble table on the veranda,

"I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight." He muttered, a soft 'thud. Bang. Thud. Bang.' Accompanying him.

Ryuichi walked in from the bathroom, "I think it's fun to pretend!" Ryu said, only to receive a glare.

"But you're not straight!" Maru moaned painfully.

Eiri finally sighed, his irritation quite evident too. "You two are so annoying-I almost said it but you two couldn't keep quiet. So you owe me." Pleased that all guilt had shifted to Maru, he sighed, "They'll be here to pick us up any moment for the family dinner. Maru, after this, I'll make it up to you."

"I suppose." His editor replied. The prospects didn't seem so bad.

"Exactly. As soon as this is finish, you can go back to Japan and deal with Tohma's wrath for stealing his singer." Eiri mussed Maru's black mane, "One more hour just to see how Shuichi acts- find men irresistible."

"He did look fazed." Ryuichi pointed out, and soon, Maru found himself giving him. It wasn't like he'll turn out gay for the rest of his life.

DING DONG.

"Maru, whatever happens, don't get close to-"

"Is this Maru?"

Yuki sat himself down on the bed as Jutaru began to get acquainted rather quickly. In ten minutes flat, the two had pulled out all the stops and began telling each other rather embarrassing moments their lovers had been found in (but Maru's just making it up to embarrass Eiri).

"Hey." Shuichi said softy, sitting next to him on the bed. Staring at what seemed like a monologue of the two. "They look pretty happy." Yuki looked at Shuichi. He was so transparent; something bothered him too. "I'm glad you're finally settling down." Shuichi mumbled.

Eiri couldn't help but feel that guilt once more. When they've finally left the hotel and headed for the car, Yuki made sure he sat next to Shuichi between him and Maru. Ryuichi on the other side of the editor and Jutaru driving. Throughout the ride, Shuichi didn't even crane his head in Yuki's direction the way he usually can't stop, only keeping his head turned outside the window; he wasn't even listening to Jutaru's words. Yuki too kept his eyes on the silent signer, un-paying attention to Maru and Ryuichi…until Maru brought a hand on his thigh.

Yuki slapped him away in an instant, muttering cross words at the grinning trouble.

"Are you alright?" Yuki finally asked.

Jutaru looked over, "Yeah. You're unusually quiet Shu."

Shuichi shook his head, blushing slightly when Yuki moved towards him.

"No…it's just- I just thought that well, your editor, Yuki…"

Everyone was staring including Maru who knew fully well what the boy wanted to say, "Seemed straight."

Ryuichi and Kuma burst, "He is!" which made the pink haired by confused.

Yuki feigned a chuckle as the others laughed.

"I...I preted that I am." Maru laughed…which sent Shuichi laughing for a brief moment and then frowning.

"Why would you do that?" Shuichi asked expressionlessly. "You're gay."

All three pretenders 'ulped.'

"We're here." Jutaru said, stopping the convertible, and when he got out escorting his fiancé, Shuichi was already gone.

The twins Namiko and Jayna were first to spot the men, and quickly, they beckoned them to the table full of other family relatives.

"Why look, it's the groom and his bride." The two joked.

Shuichi took a seat across from Yuki, oblivious that Jutaru was holding him very close. "Please tell me I'm the groom." Shuichi countered, sending the girls laughing.

Dinner was pretty uneventful for Yuki. Except for the fact that Maru and Ryuichi did everything in their power to humiliate him, fondling him around like a baby who can't feed his own self. But it was more Maru who was willing to crush him.

'Yuki-sensei, please taste this for me.'

'Yuki-sensei, tell me you love me.'

'Yuki-sensei you look hot.'

'Yuki-sensei-say ahhh!'

It had been like that since Jutaru had announced to his family that it wasn't only him who was getting married. Everyone thought it was particularly cute with Maru's little 'Yuki-sensei's until Shuichi seemed to have snapped and asked with a condensed voice as possibly he could allow himself.

"Why do you call him Yuki **_sensei_**?"

There was a moment's silence.

Until Yuki's damned editor wrapped an arm around the blonde novelist's neck and started running an arm up and down his chest.

"Why…Shu-chan," Maru said through the giggles all around, "Yuki is a sensei in bed day and night."

Loud laughter from table seven disturbed everyone in the restaurant. Shuichi red-faced.

Jutaru's older sister Rem inquired, "Maru-san, why don't you tell us how you two met?"

Yuki nudged Maru. A warning to say anything. "He is my editor. That's all." He said.

"Wow." Jutaru awed, "For seven years right? Shuichi told me the numbers of women that you'd had relationships with, but all along the guy that was the right one for you was right in front of you."

Yuki and Shuichi's eyes locked.

"Psst." Ryuichi hissed so no one could hear but Yuki, pretending to lean in to get the crab right in front of Yuki, "He meant Maru-dumbass." It was the serious Ryuichi that has spoken.

Maru quickly diverted the attention to him, "Actually, I met him while walking in a park."

Aw, hell no. Don't you dare bring that up-Yuki thought, The park Maru was meaning in his make believe story was the one he and Shuichi met in.

"It was rather dark, and Ryuichi was with me when one page of my manuscripts flew off of my hand only to be caught by my honeybunch here."

Yuki groaned inside, watching Shuichi's brow crease; none too please himself.

"Okay that's enough-" Yuki had started-

But the others nearly stoned the novelist for attempting to stop the story.

"He said, my honeybunch Eiri, to me- 'Zero talent."

Shuichi's eyes lowered.

"When he was gone, I turned to Ryu-chan here," everyone glanced at the popular singer halfway eating his bunny, "And I said, 'Ryuichi, I am in love with that stranger." Maru sighed, "And Ryuichi replied…"

And the story stopped. He took up his cup of drink and sipped it, savoring the taste.

Everyone waited until Rem asked, "What did he say?"

The editor looked everyone in the eye…then he shrug, eyes stopping on Ryuichi as if to say 'your turn.'

Ryuichi grinned and cleared his throat silently, "I said," he paused when Maru nuzzled Yuki's neck…

_-The moment I wake up-_

"Stop it!" Yuki hissed.

-Before I put on my make up.-

"I say a little prayer for you." everyone looked at Mrs. Furoda and laughed softly, their eyes reverting back to the singer and the couple by him.

_-While combing my hair now._

_And wondering what dress to wear now.-_

"I say a little prayer for you!"

Everyone surrounding the queer table of the restaurant glanced at the table. You would too if someone was obnoxiously singing loudly a tune everyone knew.

_"Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart, and I will love you_

_Together forever, we never will part, oh how I love you_

_Forever and ever, that's how it must be, cause to live without you_

_It'll only be heartbreak for me!!!_

Everyone was singing, happily and full of life-others even had joined in the little song-but only two people weren't singing now. Two very special people eyes locked in an intense gaze that refused to let go as both felt they were held by different people. And it never felt as wrong as now-as everyone was celebrating the wrong couples.

"Excuse me." Shuichi mumbled, and rushed off as soon as the song had ended.

Yuki kept a close eye on him until he was gone. Without even a word of apology, he followed afterwards-unaware of any spectator following his movement.

**AN: Wow! I want to congratulate you and say that you've just finished reading 15 pages of microsoft word!!! Congratulations for enduring to the end! Now, as a reward, for all those Shuichi x Yuki lovers…I will reward you with a little romantic scene featuring your favorite pair Y/S. I'm still counting votes and for J/S I have one while for Y/S I have like twenty…I guess lots care. Now, anyways- get your votes in! It's not too late!!! Things can still change!!!**

**Oh and I'm sorry, I really couldn't help but put in the song 'Say A little Prayer For You' and somebody requested it soo XD**

**Review review review and rewards will come in the next chapter! Sumimasen, I must go and write now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: lol. It's been some time huh? I'm sorry, I had to concentrate on fulfilling the wishes of my evil biology teacher. lol. I hope you'll all forgive me!**

Chapter Six

Eiri slammed his fist against the elevator. Damn. It had seemed that he was a little too late as the door closed seconds after Shuichi entered the box. Cursing the world, the young novelist, who had spent most of his life locked up in his study, decided to take a small 'jog' ten stories high by the stairs. None too please, the young blonde pushed through the crowds and flung the door to the emergency stairs.

This is emergency. Yuki thought, ignoring the yells of the staff that had seen him.

Winding down the stairs, Yuki gripped the handles in balance as he took five to six steps at one time; he hoped other floors delayed Shuichi's progress.

Damn that Maru. He growled to himself. He knew that he shouldn't have tricked his editor, since the other had the habit of biting people's asses back whether it was an enemy or his favorite writer. AKA Yuki Eiri. So, that's how it ended up with Shuichi looking upset; frankly, Yuki was not sure if the kid was jealous or embarass by Maru's statement of Eiri's 'talents' day and night.

Yuki hoped that maybe Shuichi would be a little bit more on the jealous side rather than upset.

Soon, out of breath, hair flung everywhere and clothes disarrayed, Yuki pushed through the entrance of the building just in time to see a mess of pink hovering on air disappearing inside a cab.

Perfect timing for his jacket to get caught on the doors.

"Shuichi!" Yuki yelled, trying to pull free his jacket while keeping his golden orbs on the vanishing vehicle, containing the love of his life. The cab disappeared around a corner.

Damn.

**OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO---**

**-OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO**

The drive to the airport was too silent to have been considered normal. Maru sat on the back of the passenger seat with a scared Ryuichi, fidgeting with the door handle while Ryuichi hugged his pink bunny underneath his chin even tighter. Both men had been blitzkrieg thoroughly by a certain blonde only moments ago, and it had scared both of them when Yuki left and came back with this hideous attitude on mask.

If only the two knew that what brought Eiri's 'temper tantrum' was because he had lost his chance to be alone with Shuichi. If only the two knew that upsetting Shuichi would also cause the same effect to Yuki, and only if they knew that Eiri was none too please by the song.

The writer only stopped yelling at them with the final announcement that they were leaving the country, period. (Eiri had gone back to the hotel and packed all their belongings, then rented a car).

Maru sulked and Ryuichi cried.

"Maru...I don't want to go back to Tohma yet!" Ryuichi whispered none too subtlely.

Eiri's grip on the wheel tightened. "Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything!" his editor protested, tears gathering at the ends of his eyes.

"Shut up! Just..." Yuki lowered his voice threateningly, "be quiet." He caught sight of Maru playing around with the car's door handle.

Sniffing, Maru lowly voiced, "You can't just blame all of this on us you know. You brought this mess on yourself too."

Eiri's face scrunched. It was his fault. But Maru made the wrong move of saying that now. "Lecture me when we're in the plane."

It was quiet again, and a whole second passed by until Maru and Ryuichi both regained their courage.

"Eh?!" they both yelled.

Maru, dived to the front seat and looked at his writer with a shocked expression, "It can't be! You're coming back to Japan too?"

"NO!" Ryuichi shouted just as loudly, bawling his head off before Eiri could get a word in, "You can't give up! Shu-chan needs to be sparkly and it's only there when you're with him!"

The car suddenly stopped, and the three looked up at the terminal.

"It's no use." Yuki whispered, his voice slightly cracking- finally revealing to the two how much damage done on te gajin Japanese.

Then it was gone. Yuki had gotten out of the car and walked off towards the building.

"Ryu-chan, stay here." Maru quickly said, spurring his reflexes to work as he ran after the miserable man.

**OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO**

**-OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO**

"Eiri-san!" Maru called, disregarding the angry calls of children and women he accidentally trampled over as he caught up with the miserly novelist. He was smoking again as he made his way to one of the smoking area. "Yuki-sensei wa, did you really mean it when you said you'd return?" the editor could not help but feel a slight glow inside him. That meant his sensei could get back to work, the company they both worked for would be quite happy, and hopefully, he'd also escaped Tohma's sooner to come wrath if and only IF Yuki returns.

"Hng." Yuki replied through the smoke, puffing it all too purposely on his face.

The smaller man coughed. There goes seven seconds of my life. He thought, waiting for the smoke to clear before speaking up, "Sensei, did something happen?" was the curious question, "Did we really make you that angry?"

Eiri didn't reply. Who was he to ask this questions? And more importantly, should he receive an answer? Maru was only a friend, nothing more, Maru was his editor who saw through his novels and straight to a writer's heart. Just a man who was straight and didn't know anything about that feeling in him that was welling up, accumulating into something too much that if he didn't try to concentrate hard enough, he would be reduced to sobbing man.

"I understand that you love him." Maru softly said, his voice almost losing its way as a person walked by. "It may have uspet him to hear what I had said. But I meant nothing but to get revenge to my sensei," he glanced up at the person addressed to, "But I swear I wouldn't have done it at his expense."

"Yea. That's why I'm going back too." came the reply. A solid string of words that Maru none too easily deciphered, finding behind it a sound of quiver and regret. His novelist, his sensei, his beloved friend, Eiri Yuki, was not meant to go back. Not yet, and not even if his career depended on it or Maru's life in the hands of his powerful brother in law.

"You're not ready." Maru said.

Eiri accidentally dropped his cigarette. He would have thought his editor would be most happy...but instead, instead Maru was being his usual self again, that annoying person that wouldn't let Eiri's mind settle on one thing. Yuki's golden eyes shifted to his side and watched in silence as the man by him waved at Ryuichi who was dragging their luggage behind him.

Kumagoro too.

"I thought you'd be happy to hear." Eiri grumbled, "You were complaining at first, and now I really do want to go back. Otherwise, I'd just lose him again." Yuki sighed while Maru crossed his arms together.

"This was what it was all about? You keep talking like it was all your fault in the first place. Hm. Maybe I suppose it is, but you've stooped into a lowly level of tricks and magics just to try and steal away the boy. Why stop now?" a pause, "I'm not saying I'm all too well please since you've caused his fiance to cry, but hey, it's never fair in love and war."

Maru giggled at the frown that Yuki returned to him with- "Isn't it All's Fair In Love and War?"

"That's not the point sensei." The older, but smaller man, bent over and tied his shoes, keeping that serene smile on his face. "If you want to consider what I think, I'll tell you. I think that you should just tell him that you love him. Tell him that you were stupid for not going after him eight years ago and for never seizing the opportunity to do so. Ask him for forgiveness, plea to him what your heart's been always telling you."

The lecturer grinned,

"Is that too much?"

Eiri opened his mouth to answer when his phone began to vibrate suddenly. Both men blinked as the lesson was broken all of a sudden; Yuki reached for his cell and looked at the name on the screen, flashing a bright color of UNKNOWN caller.

"It's not too late." Maru whispered, patting his friend's shoulder, "You are not ready to come back to Japan yet...so I'll see you whenever you think to come back." Maru leaned up to kiss Yuki's cheek, "with your prize of course. I expect to know Shindo-kun a little more better. Maybe as friends next time." and then he pulled away, punching Yuki lightly on the arm and then leaving him behind with his ringing device.

Leaving Eiri behind, in America.

**OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOO**

**-OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO**

"Hello?" Yuki answered, his mood a bit lighter since he turned his back from the gateway. He still had to get out of the airport to make sure that he didn't chicken out. Thank god for Maru that he had convinced him to stay, because in all honesty, Yuki was getting sick of seeing Shuichi smile brightly with Jutaru...and why should that brat leave the guy for Yuki when there was no guarantee that Eiri would give him eternal happiness? Let alone commitement such as marriage.

"Eiri?" Ah. It was Jutaru...sounding very panicked.

The said man straightened his back as he stood on the escalator, "Yeah, it's me."

"Hey, have you seen Shuichi around? He left more than an hour ago and hasn't come back. You wouldn't happen to be with him...are you?"

Yuki heaved a heavy sigh, "Did you call his hotel?"

"Yeah." there was hesitation, "Someone saw you leave at the same time, so I wasn't worried, but then, I thought that it's too dangerous for Shuichi to be running around in the city especially if he happened to be NOT with you." there was a hint of oncoming tears, "Please tell me he is with you."

Jutaru had waited for a reply, but there was none. He waited patiently wondering if Eiri was preoccupied currently with another matter...and preoccupied he was.

Who else would be standing before the entrance of the airport but a pink haired baka rendering a palely haired Japanese man speechless? The baka that had made Eiri pause in between the sliding doors of the building-stopping before the swiftly moving crowds.

There Shuichi stood with legs slightly apart, fists clenched, brows furrowed, mouth parted and clearly out of breath. Shuichi's eyes told Eiri what to answer to the man on the phone.

"N...no." Eiri replied quickly, "I haven't seen him...since." and before Jutaru could answer, Shuichi snatched the handy device and closed it. Errupting all of a sudden.

"Yuki you BAKA!" he yelled.

The addressed man was taken aback. Fool? Fool about what? Why?

He continued staring at the angry face of Shuichi.

"Where do you think were you going?" the smaller man pursued, "Why-" but he stopped when he was aware of the curious glances directed at them.

"Shut up brat." Yuki gruffly said, snatching his tiny wrist and dragging him out and into his rented vehicle. Only when he had safely pulled out of the parking lot did Yuki speak again, "Where have you been?" he asked, playing the concerned part, or actually, change that to annoyed. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"Don't speak to me like that!" Shuichi snapped, huffing in silent anger, and Yuki could swear anytime the boy would burst beside him, "Maru called me and told me about a little scheme. You were planning to leave me all alone and deal with the wedding all alone?!" slumping on the seat, he added in a whisper, "What a friend you are."

Over-ruling, the quiet air drifted back and forth of the two. Yuki hadn't even realized that they weren't heading anywhere near where Jutaru and his family were suppose to be, but he didn't care. Driving made him feel in control, but right now, that wasn't helping since his usual genki boy was now quiet as a mouse. Eiri sighed, he supposed it was understandable since...he had sort of promised the boy that he would stay. To top it all off, Shuichi must have felt grief stricken when he was called by Maru telling him that Eiri wasn't staying to see him walk down the aisle.

"I-" Yuki had started, but immediately stopped in the middle of his throat when he heard a sob break out from beside him. Stopping at a red light, Eiri stared away from the road and to his passenger. To Shuichi who was in his familiar posture, knees tucked underneath his chin, feet on the leather seats and head buried on his chest as his arms encase around him protectively. There was another sob, and before Eiri could input something to make the situation better, Shuichi started with his damaged voice.

"You're so stupid. I thought you weren't going to leave...but you planned it anyways...and you didn't even want to say good bye to me." Shuichi gasped light as he felt Yuki's hand pet his head, "Am I so horrid Yuki? Even as a friend you can't accept-"

"That's enough." Yuki cut him off, completely ignoring the green light. "I wasn't planning on leaving. Well...I was, but Maru just scammed you so you'd come to the airport..." Eiri decided to twist the truth a little, "He was the one leaving and he wanted to say good bye to you and he thought the bringing up my name would make you hurry over...but his plane departed before you got here."

The novelist smiled a sly grin as Shuichi's grief stricken face was replaced with a 'uh-oh, guess who looks stupid' expression.

"Why would he?" Shuichi asked; he settled with a giggle, "Nevermind. I'm so jealous that he can't be jealous of me since...we were...together. I wish I could be accepting like that." he heaved out a heavy breath; something much unbefitting to him.

"You were jealous?" Yuki asked, smirking. He winced slightly as Shuichi hit him on the arm,

"Hey! I'm not like you okay? You may be able sport around that expressionless face around but I'm different I get jealous 'cause you were..." Shuichi bit back in a last second hesitation.

A loud beep from behind Yuki urged his rented car to go on and finally allowing the cars behind him to pass. Yuki had to admit that the boy had stopped short, and it scared him a little as to why. What was Shuichi about to say? Something hateful? Something sappy?

"I was?" Yuki finally asked, braving the waters. Shuichi may explode again, but when it didn't happen, Yuki glanced at the boy and helf his gaze until the singer decided on his own to look away, his face was red and his lips were turning slightly bruised from the assault of his teeth. Yuki thought the kid would start bleeding badly if Shuichi didn't stop biting his lip.

"You were..." Shuichi attempted again. His voice slowly dying as he repeated, "You were mine." Eiri closed his eyes for a second at Shuichi's words. He hadn't know it he'd feel this good if Shuichi ever claimed him, even if the boy meant in the past. In the past..."Will you stop the car here Yuki?" Shuichi finally said, breaking the sanctuary of silence. The driver stopped.

Yuki was bewildered. Did he scare Shuichi now? The novelist didn't think he could take it again if Shuichi was made upset once more for this evening.

"You're getting out?"

Shuichi giggled, "C'mon Yuki." he called, opening the door and stepping one leg out, "I would think you'd want to come here. C'mon!" When Eiri didn't budge, Shuichi frowned and hopped out, running around the car, he opened the driver's seat and tugged at the blonde's wrist.

It reminded Yuki of the countless time Shuichi had reproached him to leave his work behind and enjoy the small things lovers should in the world.

Before he knew it, Eiri's feet were working on their own, and what they wanted was contrary to what Yuki had thought of. They were running after Shuichi who held on to his wrist like a toy. And that was what Eiri felt. A toy that only came to life with Shuichi.

"You're so slow!!!!" The pink haired man called, pulling harder.

The novelist looked down on the ground. He realized that planning to go back to Japan was wrong after all. That simply he could not give up Shuichi. He realized that...that he felt good when Shuichi was near him, let alone touch him even in the most innocent way. Eiri Yuki graced himself with a smile.

**OOOO--OOOO---OOO---OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOO**

**-OOOOOO---OOOOOOO--OOOO---OOOOO**

"Here we are!" Shuichi finally exclaimed, out of breath at the same time.

Yuki tore his eyes off of Shuichi for a moment and realized where they were. They were in a cemetary. "You want to bury me alive already?" he attempted as a joke, but he didn't need to hear Shuichi. It had been too long now, eight years that he had visited...visited his sensei. The taller man took another step towards the dark, and that was when he was stopped by a pair of hands tugging him back by the arm.

He turned to look at Shuichi, and he wondered why the genki boy looked so troubled.

"Don't go in there." Shuichi said in a soft pleading voice.

Eiri glanced at the ominous darkness. "You're scared?"

He received a furious answer with pink locks going in all direction as Shu shook his head. "It's just...just please don't go in there Yuki?" the dependancy on his voice...it made Yuki want to gather the man within his arms. Why not?

"Y-Yuki!" Shuichi shrieked, laughing as his best friend lifted him and carried him off opposite of the direction the cemetary was located to. He laughed even more when Yuki carried him with one arm hooked on the back of his knees and the other on snaking from his back to his side. Would he feel like this too if Jutaru carried him like this on the night of their wedding? The younger man found himself pushing his fiance to the very back of his mind, occupying himself with this man, his best friend, his lover, his all as Eiri Yuki trudged up a small grass hill and plopped both of theirselves on the ground. They were slightly tangled from Shuichi's squirming around, but Yuki had his arms around Shuichi's waist, and Shuichi was between his legs with one of his long limbs hanging from Yuki's knee- one arm on his shoulder and the other resting on the novelist's chest. "Why'd you do that?!" Shuichi huffed, bumping his forehead on Yuki's own.

Yuki smirked. He didn't need to see that grave that he hasn't visited since; Eiri then realized the sudden change with the weather.

"Are you cold?" he whispered, he could more than feel Shuichi shaking in the meanwhile that he received a nod. The popstar's face reddened even more when the novelist decided to take off his jacket, draping it over both of them and pulling him closer. "Better?" was the almost 'wasn't there' voice asked. Yuki had sounded so different. Concerned.

Loving.

Shuichi snuggled to Yuki, "Yep." he let out a small laugh,

"So why did you bring me here if you didn't want to go in?" The older man asked, staring back silently at the dark land of the graves. He felt Shuichi's hold on his shirt tighten.

"I didn't want you to be hang up on him again." Shuichi said, "You always tended to do that...and then...you go away." the younger man hid his face from Yuki, "He always reminded you of things...and..."

Yuki didn't need to hear anymore after that. He knew what Shuichi was talking about. He knew that the man with him at this hour was feeling resentment towards his tutor Kitazawa. The man he had murdered so many years ago had gotten his revenge eight years ago. He was the reason why the two used to be lovers had broken off things. Well...the root of it all, but ultimately, it was Eiri Uesugi's fault.

"I'm sorry." Yuki whispered barely audible to his one man audience.

Shuichi raised his head, "Yuki?"

"Eight years ago...why did you leave?" Yuki disregarded the small gasp. This was the topic the two had been avoiding for such a long time, "You left me that one night, you left behind everything including that message on the phone."

'_Yuki? Yuki please pick up. I...I didn't want to leave this as a message but...I'm leaving. T-to America.'_

"Yuki..." Shuichi had started, but was cut off as he found Eiri embracing him, intoxicating his nostrils with that soft smell that was always on those blonde forest.

"You didn't come back." was the slow murmur.

Shuichi felt Eiri's lips hovering on the nape of his neck, warm breath sending electricity everywhere in his nerves. He'd missed Yuki as a friend, but he'd missed him most when they were still lovers. When both were single and free from all worries. But...

"You didn't come after me." Shuichi mumbled, bringing his arms off of his Yuki and placing his carpals on his face; ready to wipe away those tears that were threatening to fall.

Eiri's breath hitched, and he pulled off slightly from his beloved. There wasn't much light, but the small lamp post on the street was enough to show him the singer's violet eyes staring at him, clouded and ready to reveal those tears Yuki hadn't seen from their break up eight years ago. Nearly close to a decade. Yuki had himself to blame. It was true, wasn't it? He didn't go after Shuichi...if he did, if he had thrown his pride away, would he be the man instead that would be making the commitment? Would he be the one wearing the black and white suit ready for his man bride? But...

Yuki could have sworn he ran after him. Or had it been a dream?

If the novelist hadn't gone after Shuichi, then where was he at the time?

Suddenly he remembered Maru's words...'If you love him, just tell him.'

"Shu, I-" Eiri bit back a breath. It was such a fast movement, but the effect, it was there, those fingers that were soft as sakura blossoms, warm like a summer breeze...they were caressing his lips. And Shuichi was gracing him with the softest smile that made him feel whole. The young boy's eyes looked glazed with adoration, suffocated with want. Eiri saw that and pulled his waist closer to him.

"Yuki." Shuichi said. It wasn't to address or anything. Eiri felt the popstar had just said it to please himself.

"Shuichi..." Eiri whispered, moving his closer to the other.

The singer bumped his forehead back to him, smiling ever so delicately, "...Yeah?"

Then came a whisper from the blonde, "I have to tell you something."

"Hm?

Their heads were nudging each others now, going back and forth, and everytime they were coming forth, their lips seemed to ghost over each others. That space, that Eiri was sure it was getting smaller was begging to be closed...and then...

Then the moment was gone. Both Eiri's and Shuichi's pockets vibrating with their ringing devices.

The two stared at each other for a moment, what to do? Shuichi finally looked as if he remembered that he was engaged with someone else, that his wedding day, dreaded by some, would only be five days away. Shuichi remembered it all as if jumping into cold water-and Eiri, Eiri looked as if he'd just missed what he'd been waiting to do all his life. The window of opportunity had closed as soon as their devices rung out shrilly.

Shit. Why didn't I turn off the fuckin' cell?

"You don't have to worry about Kitazawa anymore." Yuki stated, trying to at least salvage one more dilemma and move it out of the way, "I think I'm still hung up on you." well, at least Shuichi's shock expression looked priceless, "What I mean is, I'm...I'm not engaged to Maru-" and then he couldn't say anymore. His old lover just sat there and that soft smile that had vanished returned, then hardened, and fully transformed into a smirk.

Eiri was surprised when it was Shuichi who decided to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and before he could reply, Shuichi pulled away and off of him, removing that warmth that had evolved between them. Without another word, both men stood up, snatched their STILL ringing cell phones and answered at the same time,

"Fuckin' hell- _What?!_"

**AN: EeeeeeeeEEEeeeEeeeEkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't kill me! I know you wanted them to kiss, but come on, that wouldn't be fair to the ever so faithful loving Jutaru ne? I mean HE IS all of our favorites- hahahaha, I'm just kidding! Don't kill!**

**' Sooooo...what's on the next chapter? hm, hm, I think I'll have Shuichi return to Japan, there's still five days left to till his single days are over right? lol. Okay, later fellows. Oh- one more thing, please review? I love you guy's appreciation even though all I ever give you guys are crap !! I think I'm gonna cry...:sniff: Oh one more thing, probably as a treat, maybe, no promises, just maybe I'll put in Shuichi and Eiri's fight...oh the pain! Till then, see ya! . kiss .**


End file.
